Angels On The Moon
by ishipbritanna
Summary: Brittany gets a phone call that will change her life for the worse and she just doesn't know what to do. Brittana, Faberry and Britt/Quinn friendship. I suck at summaries. T for swearing. Might be a one shot, might carry on, let me know :


Angels on the moon

The phone rang and the knot in Brittany's stomach tightened, she hurried over and picked up the phone "Brittany Pierce?" the voice on the phone asked "Brittany Lopez actually." Brittany said curtly "Sorry, Mrs Lopez. I am Dr Chang from Mount Sinai, you were listed as the next of kin on Santana Lopez's file, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you better get here quickly, she got knocked off her motorbike and if I'm being honest I don't think she's going to make it." the phone clicked off and the blondes adrenaline started pumping, she ran out of the front door of the apartment and jumped into her car, she made it to Mount Sinai in seconds, their apartment was only the next street over as Santana was a doctor there, still dreaming that the world will know her name.

She runs up to the reception and is met by her old friend Tina, who is working reception "She's in resus, I warn you... it's not pretty." Brittany chokes back a sob as she runs through the hospital, negotiating the corridors with expert precision. She immediatelty sees Mike, the scrawny asian doctor who was dating Tina and helped at her dance studio in his spare time standing over her wifes lifeless figure, he sees her and instructs a nurse to open the door, Brittany hurries into the room and grabs her wifes hand "Your going to be fine San, just fine" she mutters, reassuring herself more than Santana "I am a doctor B," she sighs "don't tell me if I'm dying cos I don't wanna know, if I can't see the sun, maybe I should go, don't wake me cos I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon, where everyone you know, never leaves too soon." Santana sings softly "Do you dream that the world will know your name so tell me your name" Brittany sings back " No regrets B, I am going to be a New York City Angel." she smile "I believe in the day you were born" Brittany chokes up " I believe in the day you were born too Britt, see you soon, yeah" Santana smiles sweetly before her eyelids droop and she drifts off into a deep sleep, taking one last heaving breath before the monitor beeps and Brittany's world comes crashing down around her. Mike runs over but they all know it's too late. He calls it "Time of death... 15:58" He wraps his arms around a motionless Brittany and she gives into the warmth and familiarity of his embrace and begins to cry "The world isn't the same Mike, how am I supposed to go on without her?"

"You'll figure it out B, now surely you should be getting home, you don't want to stay here do you?"

"No Mike, but I can't go home, theres too much San there, I will go to Quinn and Rachels, or Kurt and Blaines"

"I think Quinn has the most right to know, you three were inseperable during high school." Brittany smiles at the memory of high school and how Quinn used to be the HBIC but then Santana took over, and there was that face, that perfect face and Brittany found herself consumed by emotion. "I'll drive you, I am not letting you out in a car alone." He leads her out to the car park, shaking his head at Tina as he passes, she begins to sob heavily, but she always was emotional.

He drops Brittany off at the front door of the Faberry house, with Quinn working as a lawyer and Rachel as a west end star they are the ultimate power couple, and incredibly rich, their wedding two months ago proved this, Brittany and Santana got married in the first year of university and had been married for nearly 10 years. Brittany composes herself enough to manage to knock on the door and Quinn answers quickly, when she sees her best friends smiling face she uses every ounce of strength not to just collapse. "Hey B, what are you doing here?" Brittany doesn't have the strength to say anything so she just shrugs "Come in then B, Rachel is making pasta, it isn't ready yet though, will you be wanting some?" Brittany shakes her head "I don't want food" she manages, "Whats up honey B, theres gotta be something." Quinn questions, Brittany's heart skips a beat at the use of the nickname Santana made up for her during Senior year "S-S-S-Santana" she stutters "What has she done, if she upsets you one more time she'll have me to answer too" Quinn says half- sarcastically, Brittany and Santana had only ever fought twice and both times it had ended with B at the Faberry's and S at Puck's. "She wont Q, she can't" Brittany replies, trying not to break until she has told her the news "Rachel" Brittany calls, knowing Santana really cared for her too she knew she deserved to be the first told of Santana's death "Hey B, whats up, did S upset you again, I will give her a taste of her own Lima Heights medicine if she does it one more time." she giggles at the in-joke between the 3 of them "She wont, she can't" Brittany says again "What?" Rachel says turning to Quinn for support, she shrugs. "S-S-S-S-Santana is-s-s-s-s- d-d-dd-d-ead." Brittany chokes out before collapsing, Quinn nimbly catches the tall girl and they fall the the floor together, it takes a few moments for the news to sink in but hot salty tears begin to form in Quinns eyes and the brim over and she is crying so hard she doesn't think she'll ever stop. Nearly two hours later all the girls are emotionally and physically exhausted. "Oh no, I still have to ring Maribel- Fuck!" at that moment Quinns phone rang playing_ Angels On The Moon _by _Thriving Ivory. _" We sung that to each other just before she passed" Brittany hiccups and Quinn answers the phone "Hi mum, yeah, no I am not fine, I am pretty un-fine. Santana died mum" Quinn says down the phone "Yeah I'll call you later, love you too" she hangs up "Sorry B" she says. Brittany shrugs, tears once again leaving her eyes, but she no longer wants attention, or sympathy, she just wants her wife back.

Almost an hour later Brittany finally plucks up the courage to tell Maribel Lopez, and her own mother and father, of the sad loss, she decides Maribel is first "Hello"Maribel shouts down the phone "Hi Maribel, it's Brittany"

"Oh Brittany dear, what can I help you with"

" Oh nothing, I just have to tell you something incredibly sad and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there was a motorcycle accident today."

"How exciting honey"Maribel says in true Lopez style, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Santana was in it, I'm very sorry... she didn't make it." The other end of the phone was silent.

"Brittany, are you telling me that my darling daughter Santana is dead?" Maribel asks.

"Thats exactly what I am saying Maribel, I am so sorry." Brittany hears a choked sob and the line goes dead.

Meanwhile... Back in Lima.

"Roberto, Lucas, Mariana come here" Maribels husband and two remaining children enter the room

"Mami" Mariana says, noticing her mothers glazed eyes and pale complexion.

"Mami" Lucas seconds, concern obvious in his voice .

"Who was that on the phone honey" her husband Roberto asks, pulling her out of her trance

"Huh... Oh Brittany, telling me there was a motorcycle accident today" she replies.

Lucas chuckles "When is she going to learn we don't need to know the little meaningless things"

Maribels head snaps up "It is not meaningless" she barks, causing her family to step back "Your big sister was in it. I am so sorry but, they couldn't save her" and with that little sentence the rest of the Lopez family get sent into turmoil as their life crumbles.

Back in NY

"Hi mum," Brittany says, "I have some sad news,"

"Lord Tubbington died years ago honey, I thought you were over him"

"I am, it is Santana I am not, or ever will be over."

"Did you break up?"

"No mom, never, Santana was in an accident and she died, I was with her when she went"

"We have to be thankful for the small things, I am so sorry honey, I will fly you out here to be away from New York as soon as possible."

"Not forever though"

"No, not forever, nothing is forever."

"Except my love for Santana" Brittany muttered while her mothers heart slowly broke.


End file.
